This invention relates to fluid line systems which include quick connector couplings and more particularly to an adapter which may be used to add a functional element to an existing fluid line system.
In automotive and other fields, quick connector couplings are often utilized to provide a fluid connection between two components or conduits, thus establishing a fluid line between the two components, usually a rigid tube and a system element contained within a metal housing. Use of quick connector couplings is advantageous in that a sufficiently sealed and secured fluid line may be established with a minimum amount of time and expense.
Once a fluid line system has been established, it may later be desired to add functional elements. For example, it may be desired to add a check valve in order to permit flow through the line in one direction, but to prevent flow in the other direction. An appropriate location to add such a new element is an existing joint, particularly in instances where the joint is capable of disconnection and re-connection without sacrifice of system integrity. In a fluid line system utilizing quick connector couplings, this point corresponds to the location of quick connector coupling.
The prior art does not provide a device which facilitates easy addition of a functional element to an existing fluid line system at the site of a quick connector coupling. Known connective devices have been designed primarily to establish an initial fluid connection between two system components. Though one end forms a component of a connector coupling, the other end is connectable only to flexible tubing, a threaded bore, or some other form of connective element. To insert a functional element using known devices would require use of plural couplings and additional tubing and would add significant expense. This is a significant drawback, because fluid lines often exist in environments in which space available is extremely limited.
A clear need exists for a unitary device which may house a functional element and which is directly insertable into a fluid line system at a quick connect coupling joint. The adapter of the present invention meets this need.